source_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tonanaria Prime
Tonanaria Prime a planet was located in the sol system approximately 2.5 trillion years ago. It's destruction marked the beginning of the Great universal war. Tonanaria prime was one of the few worlds left that witnessed the first source war and the creation of the multiverse. It was the location of the last war of the gods and where the guardians first appeared. Early HISTORY In it's early days Tonanaria prime was known as Phentow (fen- tau) a word meaning spring of life and was home to many cities and villages but had no real countrys or nations to speak of. The inhabitants of that time had the basic technological capability of the human race in the mid 20th century. When they first realized they were on a world and that there was a universe beyond it they gave their world the name Phentow becuase they believed that it was the source of life for the universe. The Last War of the gods about 1000 years after the creation of the Mentala (men-tah-la) ,the inhabitants of phentow The planet faced the last war of the gods. in this war the gods would finally be destroyed leaveing the universe free from their power seeking influence leaving only the source and the evil behind. The creation of the Novans about 3000 years after the war the planet's inhabitants went to the stars exploring the still young universe and meeting many new races, while doing this the the Mentala came across a world where a plague slept and it spread across the universe killing everything with the exception of the source and the evil the latter of which fell dormant. after this the source created the star kings beings spawned of six stars. nova the star king of light created his race the Novans and renamed the world Novus (nove-us) and and placed his race on it. The first source war being the home of the Novans the second most powerful of the sources created races Tonanaria Prime was the site of many battles including the sources last stand where he sacrificed himself to recreate creation and seal away the evil and his hordes. The unification wars the unification wars were a series of conflicts spanning the first 10,000 years of the new creation ending in the splitting of the planet into the nations of Printora and Philosia later named Tonanaria and Quantoria. these 2 nations lived in relative peace for several eons The war of the powers at the end of the first source war the power of the star-kings was recreated in spheres with minds in them and sealed away in caverns beneath the great mountain on the central continent of the world. one day a man named Pracona found the cave and absorbed the power of wisdom embodied by the element of darkness unable to handle the power his mind twisted it and he became the first chaos when he left the cavern and started his war of conquest the races bound to the powers brought their greatest warriors to the cavern and bestowed the other powers on them beginning the war of the powers and setting in motion the time of repeating lives. post war in the aftermath of the war the former Philosians now known as Quantorians opted to leave for their own world on the outskirts of the system this is when the planet was renamed Tonanaria and built into a hub for philosophy and commerce. the second Tonanarian/Quantorian civil war While the unification wars were scene as a series of seperate conflicts the species saw it as the first time they warred amongst them selves and commonly refer to the first Tonanarian/Quantorian conflict as their second civil war. durring this galaxy wide war Tonanaria Prime was besieged several times. the war was finnaly ended with the death on the Tonanarian king Alexander Sixwing and the destruction of the quantorian flagship Apocolon. Destruction Tonanaria prime was destroyed by an overload in a weapon powered by the planets core meant to hit the incoming beam of a similar weapon on Quantoria and burn both out saving the planet instead both planets were destroyed forming and the asteroid and kuiper belts. notes this page is fixed cannon and is one of the few constants in all of my iterations of this universe.